Heir of Nemesis
by YamiGingka14
Summary: What if Gingka was the heir of Nemesis? What if Pegasus was Nemisis's daughter? What if Ryo tried to hide Gingka's heritage from him? AU, Evil!Gingka, Fem!Pegasus, Fem!Ryuga, Fem!L-Drago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The heir is born

A/N: The new story for MFB is out like I said it was going to be. Warning, this is an Evil!Gingka fanfic. If I can make him dark, I sure as hell can make him evil. As for the pairings for this story, Maybe Gingka x Fem!Pegasus x Fem!Ryuga x Fem!L-Drago. Yes, Ryuga and L-Drago are girls in this fanfic. If you don't like it, this is your chance to walk away.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Although I wish I did.

In a house at Koma Village, an infant was sleeping silently in his crib, unknown to the infant, or anybody else that could've been with him, a powerful being was watching him.

Outside, in the night sky, the powerful being appeared and looked at the infant.

**"Yes,"** The being said, **"I sense darkness within him. And a power unimaginable. Such power is perfect for him to become my heir. Hakaihime!"**

A dark purple pegasus with glowing red eyes appeared next to the being. Her name is Hakaihime.

"Yes, father?" She said in a melodious, feminine voice.

**"I want you to go to that infant," **The being said, **"Train him to become strong, for he shall take my throne. For he shall become the next God of Destruction!"**

"Yes, father," Hakaihime before the being disappeared and she disappeared in a dark purple light that raced towards the infant. When it got to the infant, the light disappeared and a black and dark purple bey appeared next to the infant, "So this is who father chose as his heir? He is kind of cute."

The infant opened his eyes to reveal glowing red eyes that turned golden brown, surprising Hakaihime.

"This must be the power father was talking about," She said, "Interesting."

The door opened and a man with red hair and golden eyes walked in with a white dog following him. The man walked over to the infant and saw the bey next to him.

"Hokuto, what is that bey?" The man asked the dog.

Hokuto looks say the bey and said, "It's bad that's what. It means that your son is the heir of Nemesis."

The man's eyes widened, "How can this be?"

"According to legend, when an infant is born and a bey appears next to him or her, that infant is destined to become the next God of Destruction." Hokuto said.

"I will prevent this from happening," The man said with a determined look on his face.

"How will you do that, Ryo?" Hokuto asked.

Ryo walked picked up the bey, "I will make sure Gingka never gets his hands on this bey."

"You're making a huge mistake, Ryo," Hokuto said, "You can't deny Gingka his heritage."

"Even if that's true I will not allow my son to become the next God of Destructionson," Ryo said, "Even if it means not allowing him to beyblade."

"Your actions will have consequences, Ryo," Hokuto said, "I just hope the village doesn't suffer from them." (A/N: This sound a lot like Naruto, doesn't it?)

With that, They walked away, not knowing that Gingka was glaring at them with glowing red eyes.

Ryo went to the volcano where the forbidden bey sleeps. He put Hakaihime next to the forbidden bey.

"You will never fall into Gingka's hands," Ryo said, "I swear on my life." He walked away.

Hakaihime chuckled, "Foolish man. You made a mistake that will cost you dearly. I would get out myself, but I think I will wait until the time is right. Until then." She goes into slumber, not waking up for a long time.

12 years later, Gingka was watching other kids beyblade. The reason why He's not beyblading because his father forbid it. He asked him why, but the response he got was that it was for his own good. He didn't know what his father meant by that, but he knows he's hiding something from him, and will find out one way or another.

Gingka sighed and walked away, "This really stinks on ice." He noticed that it was late and he should be getting home. However, something stopped him in his tracks.

"Come to me," a voice whispered. it sounded feminine.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked.

"Come to me if you seek answers," The voice whispered again.

"Where are you?" Gingka asked.

"The volcano," The voice continued to whisper, "Come." it was gone.

"The volcano," Gingka said, "Dad said not to go there. But I do need answers." He quickly ran to the volcano. When he got there, he noticed a stairwell that leads to a cave on the side of the volcano, "Never seen that before," He ran up the stairwell and into the cave. When he got there, he noticed that there were two beys that are sealed at the end of a bridge, "Okay, weird. Why are those beys sealed? In a volcano, none the less?" He walked on the bridge. Arrows came out of nowhere and Gingka ducked to avoid getting hit. "Dude, not cool." He said as he dusted himself and continued to walk over to the beys and started to reach for one, but jumped as a spikes came out of the floor. He landed next to the beys, "Good try, but no." He picked up the beys, "So, what's your story?" One of the beys had begins to glow a dark purple and so did he, "Okay, weirdness."

"You have come, heir of Nemesis," The voice said.

"Who's there?" Gingka asked.

"I am the bey that you're holding," The voice said and Gingka looked at the bey that was glowing a dark purple.

"You can talk?" Gingka asked.

The bey giggled, "Yes, for I am not those weakling beys. I am Hakaihime."

"I'm Gingka," He introduced himself, "So what's your story? Why are you sealed here?"

"I've been sealed here by your father to make sure that you don't find me." Hakaihime answered.

"Why?" Gingka asked.

"Because you are the heir to the God of Destruction, Nemesis." Hakaihime answered.

"Huh?" Gingka said in confusion, "Me? Why?"

"Have you felt anything inside you?" Hakaihime asked, "Something that was unnatural?"

"Yeah," Gingka said, "It felt dark and evil, but it felt right. Like it was rightfully mine."

"Yes," Hakaihime said, "That's you're power as the heir of the God of Destruction. You are destined to become the next god of destruction. However, your father tried to prevent this from happening by sealing me away. But it failed miserably. Now you can take what is rightfully yours, and fulfill your destiny to become the next god of destruction."

Gingka thought about this. He was lied to by his father, his heritage that was rightfully his was hidden from him. He growled angrily. This is unacceptable. No one has the right to hide his heritage from him. He doesn't care if it's good or bad, it was still his. He will not be denied his heritage any longer.

"All right," Gingka said, "I accept."

"Good," Hakaihime said and Gingka could feel that she was smiling, "Break the seal and the power you rightfully deserve will be yours."

Gingka did just that and dark purple energy flared from inside the bey.

Meanwhile, Ryo was searching for Gingka, "Hokuto, have you seen Gingka anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, Ryo," Hokuto said, "Maybe he went home and you just missed him.

"Maybe," Ryo said, then he felt an earthquake, "What was that?"

"It's coming from the volcano," Hokuto said.

A dark purple light came from the volcano, shocking Ryo.

"Oh no," Ryo said, "No, it can't be."

"What is it, Ryo?" Hokuto asked.

"He...he found it," Ryo said, "He found the bey." He ran to the volcano.

"Oh no," Hokuto said as he ran after Ryo. When they got inside the cave, they were shocked to see a figure covered in dark purple flames. The flames disappeared to reveal that the figure is wearing a black jacket with dark purple flames at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves, a black shirt under the jacket, and black pants with dark purple flames decorating the bottom. He's also wearing a black headband with a flaming dark purple pegasus on the front and combat boots. His spiky red hair had dark purple streaks in it. This is Gingka Hagane, the heir of Nemesis. He was holding two beys in his hands. One sealed and one not.

He turned to them and glared at them with cold, purple-red eyes, "Hello, father." His voice was cold and slightly demonic, "I found my heritage. Something that you shouldn't have hide from me. Now you will pay for it dearly." He started to chuckle, then laugh maniacally.

Ryo And Hokuto were horrified. The heir to the God of Destruction has awakened.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hakaihime means destruction princess in Japanese. That will be Pegasus's name in this story. She has a human form, which will be revealed probably next chapter. Same for L-Drago. She will have a human form and name as well. Hakaihime was NOT manipulating Gingka, she was just telling the truth about his heritage. And I did say that Gingka was going to be evil in this fanfic. Don't say I didn't warn you. All right, I'm done. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Heir's Power

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. To be honest, I'm surprised that some of you are interested in this story. I thought you might not like it since Gingka is evil and Ryuga is going to be a girl. Whatever, let's start the show.

Disclaimer: Do I own MFB? No. Because if I did, Gingka would have a badass personality.

Gingka laughed maniacally, "Did you honestly think that you would be able to hide this from me? Fool!"

"How?" Ryo asked as the horrified look was still on his face, "How did you find out?"

"Hakaihime called me here and explained how you foolishly tried to hide my heritage from me," Gingka as he glared coldly at his father.

"Who is Hakaihime?" Ryo asked.

"The bey you sealed away in hopes that I will never find it," Gingka said.

"Impossible!" Ryo said, "I sealed it away!"

"Yes you did," Gingka said as his eyes start to glow, "And it was a mistake. One that will cost you dearly."

"Gingka, you have to understand," Ryo tried to reason with him, "I did it so I can protect you. So you don't become there next god of destruction."

"Protect me?" Gingka said angrily, "Protect me?!" The dark aura around him began to flare as his voice turned demonic, **"I have enough power to protect myself! I don't need you to protect me. And how is hiding my heritage protecting me? It was stupid and foolish!"**

"No it wasn't," Ryo said, "It was for your own good."

**"Enough!" **Gingka shouted in rage, **"For my own good?! You hid my heritage, you forbid me from beyblading, and you say it's for my own good?!"** His eyes were cold and full of anger, "I've had enough of you and your lies. I'm leaving this worthless place."

"What?" Ryo said as he was shocked at what Gingka said, "Gingka, you can't leave. This is your home."

"Not anymore," Gingka said coldly as he tried to walk away, but Ryo stopped him.

"I can't let you leave," Ryo said with a determined look on his face, "Now that you've find out about your heritage, you're too dangerous to be let out into the world."

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "So you intend to stop me? You're more foolish than I thought."

"I may be foolish," Ryo said, "But what I'm doing is for you're own good and for the good of all mankind."

"Enough of this noise," Gingka said, "If you truly wish to stop me," Hakaihime glowed and a large pillar of rock came out of the lava. Gingka launched Hakaihime and she circled in high speed on the pillar and in seconds the pillar became a stadium. He retrieved his bey, "Then battle me."

"All right," Ryo said.

"Are you sure about this, Ryo?" Hokuto said, "We don't know how powerful Gingka is right now."

"He may be powerful, Hokuto," Ryo said, "But this is his first time beyblading. So his skills are lower then mine."

Gingka snorted, "Well since you think that way, why don't we test that theory?"

Ryo nodded then took out Storm Pegasus, "I will stop you here and now."

Gingka laughed maniacally, "With that knockoff bey of yours, you don't stand a chance." A dark purple aura surrounded him, "I'll show you the power of a real Pegasus."

"3!" They counted off.

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!" They launched their beys and they raced towards each other and clashed, creating a huge shockwave that nearly blew Ryo away while Gingka wasn't affected.

"Hahaha, amazing!" Gingka shouted in glee, "This is the power of Hakaihime Pegasus! With this power I shall take the throne and become the next God of Destruction!"

"I will not allow it!" Ryo shouted, "Pegasus!" Pegasus started to hit Hakaihime with a barrage of attacks, but it had no effect.

Gingka laughed maniacally, "Fool! That kind of attack will do nothing but tickle!" To prove his point, Hakaihime repelled Pegasus's attack, sending it flying.

"Don't give up, Pegasus!" Ryo shouted, "Go!" Pegasus powered up and started to attack Hakaihime again, except this time it sent her flying. Pegasus continued the assault in order to weaken Hakaihime, but her rotation never slowed, "What? Why is its rotation not slowing."

Gingka chuckled evilly, "Because your attacks are only doing the opposite. Instead of weakening Hakaihime's rotation, like you hoped, it only makes her stronger!"

"It's just like L-Drago," Hokuto said, "Every time you attack, you're only giving him more power."

"Then I'll end this right now, before he gets even more powerful!" Ryo shouted.

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Pegasus!" Ryo shouted and Pegasus leaped into the air, "Special Move: Pegasus Starblast Attack!" Pegasus was surrounded by a light blue aura as it crashed down on Hakaihime, creating a huge smokescreen, "It's over, Gingka."

"Really?" Gingka said, shocking Ryo and Hokuto, "Look closer, why don't you?"

Ryo did and was shocked to see that Hakaihime was withstanding Pegasus's special move, "But how?"

Gingka chuckled evilly, "Don't act so surprised. Like I said, that knockoff bey is no match for a real Pegasus. Though, I've got to admit, that attack did damage Hakaihime a little bit, but it wasn't enough." Hakaihime repelled Pegasus and sent it flying.

"No, it can't be," Ryo said.

Gingka laughed evilly, "What's wrong, _father_? All out of moves? In that case, I'll toy with you until I get bored!" A dark purple pegasus appear and howled as Hakaihime started smashing Pegasus with attacks over and over again, each attack sending Pegasus flying.

"Pegasus!" Ryo cried out as Gingka grinned sadistically.

"Gingka, stop this!" Hokuto shouted, "You already won this battle. Why prolong the suffering."

"Very well," Gingka said, "I'll end this now." Hakaihime stopped attacking and started to glow in a dark people aura, "Special Move: Wings of Darkness!" A dark purple pegasus spreads her wings and a pillar of dark purple energy filled the stadium. When the energy disappeared, Hakaihime was the only one spinning.

"No, Pegasus." Ryo said as he fell on his knees.

"Now," Gingka said as he retrieved his bey, "What to do with you." He grinned evilly as he picked up the sealed forbidden bey.

"Take her with us," Hakaihime's voice said in his head, "She is in need of a blader."

"L-Drago is a girl?" Gingka thought in amusement, "Who would've thought."

"Gingka, no!" Hokuto shouted, "You mustn't take that bey! If you do, its darkness will fall upon the world!"

"Darkness has already fallen upon the world," Gingka said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go give this bey to her rightful owner." In a dark purple flash of light, he was gone.

"Hokuto, we have to get out of here!" Ryo said as he and Hokuto left the volcano.

At another location, Gingka appeared and held the two beys in his hands. He looked at the one that was sealed, "Let's set you free, shall we?" He broke the seal, setting the forbidden bey free.

"Gingka, put me on the ground for a minute," Hakaihime said. Gingka did as she said and in a dark purple light, the bey was gone and in its place stood a beautiful girl with long dark purple hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a dark purple kimono with black feathers decorating it that ends at her knees and it showed some cleavage. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Whoa," Gingka said as he admitted her beauty.

Hakaihime giggled, "I take it you like my human form?"

Gingka blushed and looked away. He may be an heir to a God of Destruction, but he's also nervous around beautiful girls, dammit!

Hakaihime giggled again and took the forbidden bey from his hands, "Time to wake up, Ryuhime." The forbidden bey begin to glow a dark purple as Hakaihime sat it down. In a flash of dark purple light, the bey was replaced with another girl that looks like Hakaihime. Except she has black streaks in her shoulder length dark purple hair. The kimono she's wearing is the same as Hakaihime's, except that it has black dragons decorating it. She also didn't wear any shoes.

Gingka blushed and looked away again. Are they trying to kill him with their beauty?

Ryuhime yawned and looked around, "Where am I? I remember losing to that Pegasus and then," She stopped talking as she saw Hakaihime, "Hakaihime!" She hugged her tightly.

"Jeez, we haven't seen each other for only a few hundred years," Hakaihime grinned.

Ryuhime pouted, "Maybe I just happen to miss you for that long. Is that so wrong?"

Hakaihime ruffled Ryuhime's hair, "Nah. I want you to meet somebody," She gestured to Gingka, "Meet Gingka Hagane, Heir of Nemesis."

"Uh, hi," Gingka said nervously.

"He's kind of cute," Ryuhime whispered to Hakaihime, who nodded in agreement, "So why am I here?"

"We're just going to take you to your blader," Gingka said, "If we find him or her."

"I know where she is," Hakaihime said, "But I can't say that the journey will be short."

Gingka shrugged, "Then we better start walking."

The three started walking to find the rightful owner of Ryuhime.

A/N: I should of warned you that Gingka is going to be a little sadistic at some parts of this story. And about Gingka's sudden change of personality at the end, He only acts cold to his enemies. He's still evil. He just doesn't act cold to his allies. All right, I'm done talking. Fem!Ryuga will be introduced next chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blader of L-Drago.

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long to update this story. I was trying to figure out a way to introduce Fem!Ryuga, who will be named Ryoko in this story. And about the pairings of this story, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that all three of the girls will like Gingka. That's all I can say. Anyway, let's get this chapter started. Happy Independence Day!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MFB, even though I wish I did.

In Koma Village, it's been a week since Gingka left and Ryo was still recovering from the battle.

"What are we going to do, Ryo?" Hokuto asked, "Gingka has awakened his heritage and now he is on his way to become the next God of Destruction. And with the forbidden bey at his side, he is unstoppable."

"No," Ryo said, "Gingka may be strong, but he doesn't believe in the Blader Spirit. As long as we believe in the Blader Spirit, we will defeat Gingka."

"How, Ryo?" Hokuto asked.

"I don't know, Hokuto," Ryo said, "But we will find a way."

Meanwhile, three cloaked figures have just arrived at a village that was in the middle of the desert.

"Are you sure that your blader is here, Ryuhime?" One cloaked figure asked.

"Yes," The other said, "She is near. I can feel it."

"Good," The last one said, "Let's find her and see if she's worthy to become your blader. And if she is, we can see if she'll join us."

Meanwhile a girl, who is 13 years old, is training in the outskirts of the village. She has long white hair with a red patch on the side and golden yellow eyes. She is wearing a white jacket over a black tank top, black pants, and brown combat boots. She just destroyed a boulder with her bey.

"I have to get stronger," She said to herself, "I will become stronger. I will become the strongest blader in the world. Let it rip!" She launched her bey at another boulder and destroyed it. She heard clapping and turned to see a cloaked figure sitting on a boulder.

"Impressive," The figure said, "Very impressive. I knew you were gonna be strong, but I never imagined you would be this strong."

"And you are?" The girl asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," The figure said, "Let me introduce myself," He took off his cloak, "I'm Gingka Hagane, Heir of Nemesis."

The girl was confused, "Nemesis? What's that?"

Gingka smirked, "The God of Destruction."

The girl's eyes widened. He's the Heir of the God of Destruction? Her parents had told her a prophecy about the God of Destruction. She thought that was a myth. And yet, here he is, claiming to be the heir of the God of Destruction.

"I understand if you don't believe me," Gingka said, "I never expected you to. But I'm still going to explain why I'm here. You see, I'm on a journey to become the next God of Destruction. And I thought you might want to join me."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "And why should I help you?"

Gingka smirked evilly, "You heard of the forbidden bey, right?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "The bey that was sealed away? What about it?"

Gingka held out his hand and showed her L-Drago, "It's not anymore."

The girl's eyes widened. He has the forbidden bey. But why is he showing it to her?

"I'll gladly give it to you," Gingka said, "If you join me."

"Really?" The girl asked. "Why would you give it to me?"

"Because this bey is in need of a blader, and it can't be me, since I already have a bey." He took out Hakaihime and showed it to her, "Besides, you are the rightful blader of L-Drago. I can feel it. And so can L-Drago."

The girl have to admit, she does feel some sort of connection with L-Drago. Could she be the rightful owner? Only one way to find out.

"I'll join you," She said.

Gingka grinned, "Excellent." He handed her L-Drago and she, along with L-Drago, started to glow purple.

"I feel it," She grinned evilly, "I feel the power. It's incredible."

Gingka chuckled in amusement. Hopefully, Ryuhime doesn't corrupt the girl. Ah, who was he kidding? It wouldn't matter since he is corrupted himself.

The girl grinned evilly as she turned to Gingka, "I want to test this power and see if I can master it. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not all, miss?" Gingka said.

"Ryoko," The girl said.

"Ah," Gingka said, "Nice name. It suits you."

The girl blushed. He is such a flatterer.

Later, the two was standing at a distance away from each other.

"You ready, Ryoko?" Gingka said.

"Bring it on!" Ryoko said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Hakaihime and L-Drago clashed, creating a huge shockwave.

"Amazing," Ryoko said, "So this is the power of the forbidden bey. And it's true what they said about the bey having a reverse rotation."

"It's not enough to defeat me, though!" Gingka said as Hakaihime sent L-Drago flying.

Ryoko growled, "Don't count me out! L-Drago!" L-Drago landed on the ground and smashed against Hakaihime, sending her flying.

"Impressive," Gingka said, "You are the first opponent to have ever sent Hakaihime flying like that. But it also means I have to get serious." Hakaihime landed on the ground and started to glow a dark purple, "Let's see if you can stand up to this!" Hakaihime smashed into L-Drago, sending both L-Drago and Ryoko flying. "Ahahaha! Come on! If you can stand up to it, stand up!"

Ryoko stood up, "Amazing! You're so strong."

"Thanks, but you can admire my strength later," Hakaihime hits L-Drago with a barrage of attacks.

Ryoko growled, "No. I will not lose here! I have a goal to accomplish: To become the strongest blader in the world! I will not lose to you!" Purple energy flared from her and L-Drago as Hakaihime was sent flying back.

"Impressive," Gingka said.

"Dark Move," Ryoko said as her hands were filled with purple energy, "Dragon Empress Soaring Bite Strike!" Three purple dragons came out of L-Drago and heads towards Hakaihime.

"That won't be enough to finish me!" Gingka said as Hakaihime glowed dark purple, "Special Move: Wings of Darkness!" A pillar of dark energy clashed with the dragons, creating a huge shockwave. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Hakaihime was the only one spinning, just barely though.

"No way," Ryoko said as she fell to her knees, "I lost."

"You really are impressive," Gingka said, surprising Ryoko, "I used half of my power in order to defeat you. If I didn't, I would've lost."

Ryoko didn't know why, but she smiled, before she passed out.

Gingka caught her before she hit the ground, "What's wrong with her?

Hakaihime turned into her human form, "She must've had her power drained by Ryuhime. She's probably going to be sleeping for a long time."

"Any way for us to shorten that time?" Gingka asked.

"Sure," Hakaihime said, "I can lend her some of my power enough for her to recover. But she won't be waking up until tomorrow."

Gingka sighed, "Guess we should be making camp for tonight." He set Ryoko gently on the ground as Hakaihime started to lend some of her power.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry about the pairings, it'll come as the story goes. But I have a feeling that it's going to end up as Gingka x Hakaihime x Ryoko. Like I said, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapmter 4: Destiny of the heir.

Sorry for the late update, writer's block sucks. Anyway, about the pairings of this story. I decided it's going to be Hakaihime x Gingka x Ryoko. And before you start saying anything, I just want you to know that this is my fanfic, dammit! If I'm want to pair up somebody up with two girls, then I'm going to pair him up with two girls. If you don't like it, this is your chance to walk away now. Besides, Gingka is the heir of the God of Destruction. He's going to be so badass that putting him with one girl isn't going to cut it. Okay, I'm done talking now.

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

It was currently nighttime, and Gingka was on the ground sleeping along with Hakaihime, who is on his left side, and Ryoko, who is on his right. Ryuhime is sleeping in bey form in Ryoko's hand.

Gingka was suddenly in what looks like outer space, but knows he's really not in space, because humans can't breathe in outer space.

"Where am I?" Gingka asked.

"**Finally, we meet, my heir." **A powerful voice said behind him and Gingka turned to see a giant, dark looking being standing, or should I say floating behind him.

"Who are you?" Gingka asked coldly.

The being chuckled, "**Ah, you appear cold to your enemies, but when it comes to your allies like my daughter and that girl, you turn caring and gentle."**

Gingka growled, "So what? You still haven't told me who you are."

The being chuckled again, "**Very well then, boy. I am known as Nemesis, the God of Destruction."**

Gingka eyes widened. This is the God of Destruction? The one who has chosen him as his heir. He immediately bowed his head.

"I apologize for my behavior," He said, "I didn't know that you're the God of Destruction."

**"Raise your head, boy." **Nemesis said, causing Gingka to raise his head, **"You are my heir and will one day take my throne. Do not bow to me."**

Gingka nodded, "Why did you choose me as your heir?"

**"I sense great power in you, boy." **Nemesis said, **"And I also sense darkness that is as great as that power. You had it with you since you were an infant."**

Gingka's eyes widened at what the god said. He had a dark power within him when he was an infant? That's hard to believe.

**"I knew you are destined to take my throne,"** Nemesis said, **"Which is why I chose you."**

Gingka nodded, "But why did you call me here?

**"To tell you that in two years time, I will test you to see that if you are worthy to become my heir." **Nemesis said.

"Test me?" Gingka asked, "How?"

**"There will be humans that will attempt to revive me in their greed to control the world." **Nemesis said, **"There will events leading to my revival. I want you to participate in these events."**

"Events?" Gingka asked.

**"Yes." **Nemesis said, **"The first event was to free the forbidden bey, which you have already accomplished. Second, an invention called the Spiral Force. And third will be the ten star fragments that will choose the legendary bladers."**

"Ok, but what do those events have anything to do with me?" Gingka asked.

**"Two years from now, an organization was planning to steal the forbidden bey," **Nemesis said, **"However, they don't know that you already have her in your possession. No doubt when they find out, they will try to recruit you."**

"And the name of this organization?" Gingka asked.

**"The Dark Nebula Organization." **Nemesis said.

"Catchy name." Gingka commented.

**"The Spiral Force is something that will be invented by a man named Ziggurat." **Nemesis said, **"However, in order to build it, He will need the data of the strongest left and right rotating bey. He will use the World Championships to get that data."**

" You want me and Ryoko to willingly give him our data?" Gingka asked.

**"You must, for that event will lead to my revival." **Nemesis said, **"And finally, the ten star fragments. They will appear when a dazzling light glows in the Earth from the heavens. I have a feeling that the star fragments will choose you and Ryoko. It is your duty to give the power of your star fragments to the Black Sun. And once I'm revived, you will face me in battle in the lost Kingdom of Hades. And if you defeat me, you shall take all of my power and become the next God of Destruction.**

"I understand," Gingka said, "But know when I become the next God of Destruction, I will not use my powers to destroy the world. If I do that, there will be no one to challenge me, and it would be boring."

**"I understand, boy." **Nemesis said, **"But know that the man you call your father will most likely try to stop you from achieve your goal. What will you do when that time comes?**

"If he dares try to get in my way," Gingka's eyes glow red as he speaks in a demonic voice, **"I will crush him like the worthless insect he is."**

Nemesis chuckled, **"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you are determined to accomplish your goal. Very well, I wish you luck, for your journey will be long and difficult."**

"And I will be ready." Gingka said.

Nemesis chuckled as he disappeared and Gingka was suddenly back to where he was.

Hakaihime opened her eyes to see that Gingka is awake, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had a talk with your father," Gingka said, surprising Hakaihime.

"My father?" Hakaihime asked, "What did he say?"

Gingka chuckled, "Let's just say that in two years, things will get very interesting."

Hakaihime giggled, "Sounds like fun."

"It does," Gingka said, "Now, go back to sleep."

Hakaihime nodded, then she went back to sleep.

Gingka looked at the sky, 'I will not fail. I will become the next God of Destruction. And anyone who dares stand in my way will be destroyed.' His eyes flashed red before he went back to sleep.

He can't wait for what's going to happen in two years.

A/N: That's the end. Next chapter will be a time skip. And if you don't like my choice of the pairings then tell me and I will think about changing it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two years later

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story, hasn't it? Anyway, the new chapter of Heir of Nemesis is up. I will update Fun Adventure as soon as I can. But I'm not sure if I'm going to update Darkness Rises again. I mean that story has been kinda dead to me. I might rewrite it, but again, I'm not sure. Anyway, now that I'm done talking, let's start reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB. If I did, Doji would be dead in the Metal Fusion Saga.

Two years has passed since that night and now Gingka is 14 while Ryoko is 15. Gingka has gotten a lot stronger in two years, since he basically trained nonstop. Ryoko, thanks to Gingka training her, is stronger than she was before. And thanks to Ryuhime helping her control the dark power, she is so strong that Gingka had to use full power to beat her. Gingka complimented her on how strong she had become, and she was very grateful for that. They had been traveling around the country, training and crushing bladers that dare to stand in their way. They never participated in any tournaments, since they felt no need for the country to know about them...yet.

Right now, Gingka is on top of a mountain, sitting in a meditating position, surrounded by a dark aura as dark clouds begin to surround the area. His attire hasn't changed except for the black scarf around his neck. Hakaihime was watching with an amazed look on her face.

"Amazing," She said, "He has become a lot stronger when I first met him. And he was already so strong."

Gingka opened his eyes to reveal cold red-purple orbs that can pierce through anyone's soul. Over the years, Gingka has grown more cold and sometimes emotionless. However, he is still kind to Ryoko and Hakaihime because he cares so much for them.

"I know you're there, Ryoko," Gingka said coldly, "Come on out."

A figure that has been hiding behind a boulder, a few meters away from Gingka, is Ryoko. She now wears a black kimono with golden trims, and a gold dragon on the back. The kimono showed some cleavage and it ended at her knees. To Gingka, she's as beautiful as Hakaihime. But he hides underneath that cold persona of his.

She walked up to Gingka and bowed, "Sorry for hiding, Gingka." Over the years, Ryoko has been loyal to Gingka without question. Even though Gingka told her not to be so loyal to him, she couldn't help it. He was so strong, that it was impossible for her to treat him like any regular person.

Gingka looked at her with a piercing gaze, "I told you not to bow to me." Gingka never liked it when she bows to him. She is a blader and should have more pride than that.

Ryoko raised up with a blush on her face, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Gingka said, "I understand that you're loyal to me, but keep your pride as a blader in tact."

"Hai," She nodded.

"Have you finished your training?" Gingka asked.

"Hai." She nodded once again.

"Where's Ryuhime?" Gingka asked.

Ryoko held her bey in her hand, showing that Ryuhime is resting in bey form, "She was tired when I was done."

Gingka raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. What have you been doing?"

Ryoko paused for a moment, "I was trying to make myself last longer when using the dark power." Even though she can control the dark power, she still goes on a rampage after using it for too long.

"I see," Gingka said, "I can tell that you've been working hard. Soon you'll be able to use the dark power without losing control."

Ryoko blushed, "Th-thank you, Gingka."

Hakaihime giggled, "He's is such a flatterer." She knows that Ryoko likes Gingka as well as she does herself. And personally, she doesn't mind. After all, he sure knows how to compliment a girl.

Gingka suddenly stood up, "let's go. We're done here."

Hakaihime stood up and stretched, "Already? I thought you would meditate a little longer."

"Remember what I told you," Gingka said, "Nemesis said that the Dark Nebula will try to recruit us, since we're so powerful."

"So what should we do?" Ryoko asked, "Join up with them?"

Gingka snorted, "As if I want to work for a bunch of greedy humans who have a foolish dream of controlling the world."

Hakaihime nodded in agreement, "To be honest, this world should be destroyed because of those kind of humans."

"There are some people that are not so greedy or delusional, Hakaihime." Ryoko said.

"I know," Hakaihime said, "And Gingka is one of them."

"It's true," Gingka said, "I have no desire to control the world. My only goal is to become the next God of Destruction."

Ryoko walks up to him, "I will do whatever it takes to help you, Gingka."

Hakaihime walks up to him as well, "Same here, Gingka."

Gingka nodded, "Very well. Let's get moving." They disappeared in a swirl of dark flames.

Meanwhile in Koma Village...

"It's been two years since Gingka stole the bey and there hasn't been a single trace of him." Ryo said.

"What will we do, Ryo?" Hokuto asked, "The more time we waste, the more powerful Gingka will become, and he will be closer to achieving his goal."

Ryo stood up, "I won't allow it to happen! Gingka won't become the next God of Destruction!"

"And what will you do, Ryo?" Hokuto asked, "Gingka was too powerful for you last time, and I bet he is even more powerful right now."

"I know," Ryo said, "But he won't become the next God of Destruction. I will make sure of that."

Hokuto sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing, Ryo.

Meanwhile at the Dark Nebula Organization...

"Master, I'm afraid to report that we have lost track of the forbidden bey once again." A computer named Merci had said.

"What?!" Doji growled. He had found out that the forbidden bey was no longer in Koma Village. And everytime he manages to find its location, it just dissapears. It was just so frustrating! "I will find that bey! And when I do, the world will be ours!" Doji laughed maniacally.

Too bad for Doji, the bey already has an owner, who is loyal to someone else.

A/N: That's it. Not much going on here but foreshadowing of events to come. Next chapter, Doji finds Gingka and asks him to join him. Should Gingka join him or destroy him? That's up to you to decide! Review!


End file.
